mako_mermaids1fandomcom-20200215-history
Zac's Choice
Zac's Choice is the 23th episode of series Mako Mermaids Plot The girls start learning how to use Moon Rings. Zac finds the trident. He and Lyla fight for possession of it but she is knocked unconscious. Zac has to choose between returning The Trident and destroying The Moon Pool. Zac helps Rita, Nixie, and Sirena heal Lyla. Series The episode starts with Zac swimming in the sea, searching everywhere for the trident, and Lyla was watching him. Then at the grotto Lyla tells Nixie and Sirena about Zac searching for the trident. Nixie tells her that it is a big ocean and a small trident and that he's not going to find it. Meanwhile Zac has an app on his computer where he can get closer to find where the trident is. At the grotto Rita gives girls lessons about moon rings. Zac and Cam are preparing for the search for the trident. Cam is going with Zac in a diving suit. At the cafe Lyla is trying to convince Nixie and Lyla that they should be looking for Zac. Meanwhile Zac and Cam are searching the whole sea to find the trident. Than Lyla comes in the sea and sees that they find the trident. She comes to Zac and fights with him for the trident. Then the trident activates and makes Lyla pass out. Then Cam takes the trident and goes to his boat so he can hide it. But Zac stays at the sea and takes Lyla to the grotto. At the grotto Nixie, Sirena and Rita put the rings on Lyla and they try to wake her up. But it doesn't work. Than Rita realizes that the trident can help Lyla wake up. Rita tells Zac that he needs to go take the trident and bring it to the grotto. Zac really takes it and brings it to the grotto and they connect it to the rings. Then they turn the rings toward Lyla and she wakes up. When she wakes she tells Zac about trident's powers. Than Zac takes the trident back to the trident pool. At the cafe Cam is really angry because Zac took the trident back. In the end Zac comes out of the trident pool and he says that he's not going to take it anymore. Both Lyla and Sirena believe him except Nixie. Cast *Ivy Latimer as Nixie *Amy Ruffle as Sirena *Lucy Fry as Lyla *Chai Romruen as Zac Blakely *Gemma Forsyth as Evie *Kerith Atkinson as Rita Santos *Dominic Deutscher as Cam *Rowan Hills as David Trivia *Lyla gets hurt *Zac finds the trident *Nixie doesn't take lessons seriously as Lyla and Sirena do. *Rita uses Sirena's moon ring to demonstrate the power of it. *Cam is angry of Zac because he took the trident to the girls. *Nixie is the only one who doesn't trust Zac. Scenes *Sea *Mako Mermaids Grotto *Zac's Garage *Ocean Cafe *Beach *The Trident Pool Objects Appeared *Moon Rings *Trident Quotes Gallery Navigational Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes